<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excessive Baking by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026458">Excessive Baking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet gives you an impromptu visit to see if you’re okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excessive Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of sugar mixed with flour almost feels like a constant attack as it continues to engulf your little ‘home paradise’ as Michael would call it, your tired eyes open wide with dark bags under them from the lack of sleep. You ignore it and simply continue to make cake after cake, your entire counter and kitchen table now filled with them as you’re forced to use your living room’s table to mix ingredients together.</p><p>“(Y/N).”</p><p>You give out a gasp along with a high squeal, letting go of your mixing spatula just as you snap your head beside you. You can’t help but let out a sigh of relief when you see that it’s only Janet, the robot-lady-like having popped up inside of your home.</p><p>“Janet, hi!” You give a tired wide smile, not quite noticing the worry on her face before you frown. “Wait, did I call you? I don’t remember that…”</p><p>“You did not call me.”</p><p>“Really? Well, it doesn’t matter. Look!” You show off your entire kitchen filled with baked goods, a proud gleam in your eyes. “I’ve made so much stuff! Do you want a cupcake?”</p><p>“Not interested, thank you.” You give out a sad pout, now wondering if the whole neighborhood is gonna turn down all the work you’ve put into this. Janet sits down beside you on the couch, her head tilted in worry. “(Y/N), are you alright?”</p><p>You blink in surprise, then give her a wider grin. “I’m perfectly fine! Why are you asking?”</p><p>“People have been… concerned about you.” By ‘people’ she means your four close friends that you haven’t seen in a few days, along with Michael who’s been worrying about what you’ve been doing all alone in your house for so long; therefore, he decided to ask her to visit you and report back what’s going. “And now I know that their concerns are founded.”</p><p>“Huh?” You continue to mix the dry ingredients in your bowl, not noticing everything splattering away from how hard you’re whisking stuff. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Janet simply looks down at the bowl inside your hands, then looks over at all the cakes in your kitchen.</p><p>“Excessive baking.” She looks back into your eyes, her fingers touching the side of your face as she looks into your eyes. “Bags under the eyes, denial… all signs pointing towards an incoming meltdown.”</p><p>“What? Nonsense!” You try to shake it all away with a simple laugh, not noticing how forced it sounds as you continue to mix. “I’m just a little stressed out and baking helps me calm down-”</p><p>Janet takes the mixing bowl and the whisker away from your hands, making you lose your smile in an instant. You can’t help but stare at the living room’s table where she’s putting your stuff on, your hands staying frozen in mid-air without knowing what to do.</p><p>“(Y/N).” She takes your hand in hers when she notices them trembling, making you slightly turn towards her. “You know I’m here to assist you in any way you can. You can talk to me.”</p><p>You feel your eyes water up, your bottom lip trembling. “<em>I don’t want to bother you…</em>”</p><p>It’s when you say those words that Janet knows that things might be way worse than they seem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>